Betrayel of the Heart
by KariCariCarlGrace
Summary: I never could have imagined the choice I would have to make.I never imagined that a simple quest for knolege could have roped me into the world of the boy with the lightning scar.But then again,I never imagined that I'd fall for Draco Malfoy,my best friends worst enemy.And when the time comes,will I be able risk my life to save everything?
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Chapter 1**

I sat in the train compartment, the seat sinking slightly under my weight. I sat next to the window, the glass sliding door about two seats to my left. Bag compartments were nailed to the wall above my head, empty seeing as I only had one trunk which was in the luggage compartment. I had originally worried about the ancient book nested between shirts, sweaters, robes and jeans, but I soon figured everything was magically protected. No one was going to be snooping through my bags anytime soon. I just hoped that wizard magic was enough to protect what lay inside.

There was a tap on the glass door and it was slowly pulled open. A teenage boy about my age poked his head inside, "Do you mind?" he asked, "All the others are full."

I smiled and nodded towards the seats, a strand of my waist length, dark brown waves fell into my face. I brushed it behind my ear as I told them to come in. A bushy brown haired girl walked in behind the boy followed by another girl. Her fiery red hair and orange freckles matched the boys, and I could easily see these two were related. Another boy came in behind her, he had jet black hair covering his pale forehead. I smiled at them as the dark haired boy sat behind me, followed by the bushy haired girl. The two siblings sat across us. "What's your name?" asked the red haired boy.

"Prin." I replied.

The boy smiled, "I'm Ron Weasley, and this is my sister Ginny."

"My names Hermione Granger." said the brunette.

"Harry Potter." said the dark haired boy, he seemed to shrink back slightly as he said so.

"What's the matter? Think I'd see your name as funny or something?" I asked with a bit of a laugh.

The four looked at me curiously, "You don't know who he is?" they asked, shocked.

I shook my head, "Sorry, should I?" I asked.

Ron looked at me, "Well yes! Didn't anyone ever tell you about The Boy Who Lived?"

I chuckled, "The Boy Who Lived?" I asked, and Ron nodded vigorously.

Harry glared at Ron, "Ron, cut it out." Ron only shrugged innocently in return.

"You must be new." said Hermione, changing the subject and earning a grateful look from Harry.

I nodded, "Yes, this is my first year attending wizardry school."

"You'll love Hogwarts." Ginny smiled, "I remember my first year, although, I was a lot younger!"

I smiled, already knowing I'd be alright after all.

The school was basically a castle, resting on top of a hill over looking the grounds as well as the lake. I was taken aside by Professor McGonagall to be sorting after all of the first years. "I will call each of you up by name. You will sit on the stool where I will place the sorting hat on your head to be sorted." she explained.

One by one the first years were called up, most going to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, although, some were also sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin. I spotted the four students I had met on the train sitting at the Gryffindor table, Ginny noticed me a smiled before turning back to the sorting. Finally all of the first years had been called, and it was my turn.

"Principium Filia Warrenam." called professor McGonagall.

I felt every eye on me as I made my way to the stool, sat down, and waited as the professor slowly lowered it to my head. The moment it touched the first hair on my head and sprung to life. "Well, well, well, how interesting..." he thought out loud, "A curious past you've had, I see...but where to put you? I can see great power not only in your future, but inside of you now...such great power...I think Slytherin is the rightful house for you..." he pondered. "I can see you are cunning, intelligent, brave...the traits of a pure Slytherin..." my eyes were shut tight in nerves, praying to be sorted where I'd best fit. "Better be...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed, much to my surprise. Professor McGonagall smiled and handed me a gold and red tie, which I fastened to my neck as I sat down next to Ginny and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

The headmaster, Dumbledore, made his speech explaining expectations, house points, and the rules. When it was finished he held his hands outstretched towards the tables which then filled with overflowing trays of food. I loaded mine with meat, grains, and vegetables and began eating. It tasted a lot better than the food I was used to. Ron sat in front of me, his plate slowly filling with buffalo wing remains. Harry looked to me and said, "I thought for sure the hat would sort you into Slytherin." the other three nodded.

I nodded my head as well, "So did I." I said, "But I'm glad I'm with you guys."

When the meal was over we headed to the Gryffindor common room. Harry led the way there, stopping at an enchanted portrait of a fat lady in a toga-like dress to give the password. "Aperta Sesamae." Harry said, and the portrait creaked open.

The common room was a cozy room filled with red couches and chairs, a fire burned in the fireplace. A staircase rested at the far end of the room, leading up to the boys and girls dorms.

"This place," I paused to throw myself down on one of the couches by the fire, "is amazing!"

Ginny curled up in a loveseat next to the couch, Ron sitting on the arm. Hermione took the remaining space next to me, and Harry sat on the corner of the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I told you, you'd like it here." Ginny said, I nodded.

-0-0-0-

Harry and Ron were at Quiddich practice, so that left me, Hermione and Ginny alone. We sat on a bench watching the other students around us, namely the other sixth years. And when I say the "other sixth years," what I really mean is the cute boys.

"Jefferson Rhiley, don't you have in your potions class?" Ginny asked, Hermione and I nodded while watching the dark haired, lean boy walk passed with his friends.

"Oh look!" Ginny exclaimed, "Elijah Draspo! He's cute." she said, nudging my side.

"And I think he likes you." Hermione said.

Just as she said so, the Hufflepuff noticed me and smiled. I nodded my head in return before turning away. Three figures made their way over to two Slytherin's by the names of Pansy and Blaize. Two of the boys were large, with nothing in muscle, both with shortly cut brown hair. The third was a tall boy with blonde hair combed neatly back, he was lean and muscular with hard features. "Who's he?" I asked nodding in his direction.

My friends followed my gaze before glancing back at me sternly. "Draco Malfoy."

Ginny pressed her lips in a straight line, "He's bad news Prin, you're much better off with Elijah."

I shook my head, "He looks familiar is all...you said his names Malfoy?" I asked, my friends nodded in return, "Sounds familiar too."

The shorter of the fat boys noticed us watching and said something to the group. Draco's head snapped up before we could look away. He got up from his seat in the group and made his way over to us. He stopped and looked down at me, his standing form towering above our sitting ones. "The names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he said.

I nodded, "Prin."

"For a Gryffindor, the hat seemed to favor Slytherin for you. Why don't you come and sit with us, we can prevent you from choosing the...wrong sort." he said, eyeing Ginny and Hermione.

I glared, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself." I said, looking him straight in the eye.

His grey eyes turned to a glare of their own, "Shame that you'll be wasted." he grunted.

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" I snapped.

He smirked, "Well the hat did say you had power, but you probably don't even know how to use a wand properly! No wonder you'd choose the Mud Blood, you're just as dumb as one!"

I glared, "Keep talking, Malfoy, you'll get yours."

Ginny snickered, Hermione tried to get me to walk away. "Is that a threat?" Draco laughed, "You're just about as threatening as a muggle, Warrenam."

The sky darkened and thunder boomed as storm clouds replaced the blue sky. "Where'd that come from?" one of Malfoy's goons yelled over the now raging wind.

It blew my hair behind my shoulders as I looked, slightly horrified at the sky. Taking a few slow steps backwards I turned and ran from the scene and back towards the common room, Ginny and Hermione running behind me.

* * *

**Yooooooo! Hey! First of all, I'm sorry this is so short! My average chapter is twice this long, so to make up for it I'll upload another along with this one. BUTTTTTTTT, once the story starts picking up I'll have to beat myself with a cube steak in order to stop! **

**So now for another thing, I'm sorry to all of my readers for starting this instead of updating Return to Your Roots, but this story just called to me! (besides, I'm a little stuck on that one)**

**So if any of you (read: now, all of you) are like "What the FRIGG kind of name is Principium Filia Warrenam! And shouldn't it be Warren?" Well, dear grasshopper, I did this on purpose. Anyone have any guesses? Anyone? I'll give you a hint: It's Latin...**

**I just thought I'd let you know that my obese cat has been lying on my toe for an hour and I have officially lost all feeling in it. Just thought I'd share that...**

4


	2. Bad Day

**Chapter 2**

I wasn't exactly listening while Professor Snape explained the project that would be worth more than half our grade for this Semester. All I know is that I finally zoned back in when I heard my name. Snape was reading off who we would be paired with for the next month for this project. I think he was pairing us by last name? No...seating? Grades? Yes, I think it was by our overall grade...

"The two highest grades, Potter and Granger will be paired together. The third and fourth highest," he paused to smirk. Whoever the poor human being who was either third or fourth was probably a Gryffindor stuck with a Slytherin, the poor fool.

"Draco and Warrenam-"

I just had to say something, didn't I? Two groans were let out, but Snape continued reading down the list of students. Why me? Why the ferret?

"Get to work!" Snape yelled when he had finished.

Hermione had to practically drag me out of my seat, I was that unwilling to move. I sat down next to Malfoy, who was sneering, and I noticed his two goons were doing the same before turning away. I rolled my eyes, "Could we a least get through this without killing each other?"

"Or what, Warrenam? You'll go running to Pottyhead?" he laughed, I was the one sneering now.

"What's your problem Malfoy?" I demanded, "What did Harry ever do to you?"

A regretful look flashed across his eyes for a moment, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had came. He broke his gaze before grumbling, "Everything."

-0-0-0-

Professor Trelawney stood in front of the Transfiguration classroom expressing the importance of the inner eye. I sat in the middle of Ron and Harry, a large crystal ball rested in the middle of our circular table. Behind me I could hear Malfoy and his goons snickering, though, Trelawney didn't seem to notice.

"Each of these crystal balls represents the three factors of your life. The past, the present, and the future." Trelawney explained, her crazy hair flying lazily behind her whenever she moved. She gestured to the three different crystal balls, each on separate tables in the room. "Each of you by the end of this class must gaze into each crystal ball and take note of what you see. Here is the past," She gestured to our table, "the present," she gestured towards the table where Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Elijah Draspo sat, "and the future!" she exclaimed, pointing towards Malfoy's table. "Get going!"

Ron and Harry groaned as they began staring into the crystal ball. I rolled my eyes at them, laughing slightly. "Oh come on boys, all you need to do is concentrate!"

"Yea, easy for you to say." Ron said, "We've been in school for a month and your still top of this class!"

"Exactly!" Harry added, "Trelawney never passes anyone!"

"That's because I concentrate." I said.

I closed my eyes and pushed everything from my mind. Slowly, I reopened them and looked into the ball, mentally asking my magic to show me a vision of my past. The crystal slowly got foggy until I could no longer see through the other side. The fog shifted until I could faintly make out the scene it displayed. A twelve-year-old me stood in the center of an attic, lightning lit up the room. I sat on the ground with a large book on my lap, "Book of Shadows..." I read the title page out loud.

I fingered the edges of the old book before opening it to the first page. A poem-like incantation was written in elegant handwriting, it compelled me to it. "Here now the words of the witches," I read, "the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power. Give the powers one, two, and three. Give me the powers, I want the powers..." I trailed off at the end as thunder shook the sky, the vision faded.

Professor Trelawney came over and looked at Harry, "Harry dear," she cooed, "what did you see?"

Harry glanced from Ron to me, "Uh...I saw...the Dursley's?" his lie came out as a question, Trelawney frowned.

"What did you see, Prin?"

I looked at the woman and smiled, "The day I found out that I'm a witch." I answered, leaving out the details of what _kind_ of witch I am.

Trelawney smiled, "Well then why don't you move on to the present!"

Ron and Harry once again made up something when Trelawney asked, but I didn't have to.

"Hogwarts, ma'am." I said, Trelawney nodded.

When we headed to Malfoy's table, he and his goons were still staring, annoyed into the crystal ball. Malfoy looked up, aggravated, when we walked over. "Well look who it is!" he said to his goons, "Pottyhead and his vendetta!"

"Watch it Malfoy!" Harry sneered, Ron took out his wand.

I rolled my eyes as Malfoy stood up to his full height, towering at least a head above Harry. "Alright, that's enough!" I said, getting in between the two of them, placing one of my hands on each of their chests to prevent them from trying to beat each other to a pulp.

"Got your girlfriend fighting your battles now, do you Potter?" Malfoy taunted, trying to push passed me.

Luckily for Harry, I have more natural strength than most people, so I was able to restrain his nemesis even with my non dominate hand. Malfoy sneered before he and his goons stormed off, "Don't let him get to you like that, Harry, he's not worth it."

"Easy for you to say." he mumbled just loud enough for me to hear him.

I ignored his comment and gazed into the crystal ball, I could hear Professor Trelawney yelling at Malfoy and his goons for leaving the future ball without seeing anything. Once again, I focused on my magic, asking for a vision. I stared into the ball until I felt someone's arm brushing against my own. My eyes shut and I gasped as my premonition took hold.

It was raining heavily, and I could see the school grounds around me. There was a thick layer of tension, betrayal, mourning, and despair all around. I walked behind someone, but the premonition was too foggy to make out who it was. There was a taller figure on the other side of the room...the astronomy tower maybe? A flash of green light and the figure flew off the side of the castle, and it was then that I noticed the other people around. I still couldn't tell who they were, but I could feel their joy and excitement. They ran from the tower as another figure emerged from hiding. This figure, though, I could clearly see. Harry's eyes stared at me with tears of rage, his wand pointed towards me and the first person I had seen in the vision. Harry yelled something, and a bright light emerged from his wand. It flew towards the figure, but I was faster. I threw my hands forward in fists and quickly unclenched them. The light exploded, leaving no damage to the figure it had targeted. The said figure walked towards me, rapping its arm around me and leading me away.

My eyes snapped open as the premonition ended. Why couldn't I see who the people were in the vision except for Harry? Had Harry been the one to touch my arm and trigger it? What could have happened for Harry to get that look in his eyes? He looked about ready to kill, there was so much rage in his usually sparkling green eyes. I didn't know what it meant, but what I do know is that somehow, someway, I will betray Harry Potter. The thought itself was enough to sent a petrifying chill down my spine.

I looked around me to notice Harry and Ron staring at me, both with concerned faces. Malfoy was standing a foot or two away from me, his goons behind him, "What the Hell Warrenam!" he exclaimed.

I looked back towards my friends, looking at Harry brought back a flash of the pure anguish I had seen in the premonition, "I have to go." I said weakly, and ran from the tower.

* * *

**Anyone recognize the premonition? Anyone recognize the spell? (Well I should hope so...) Anyone like how I changed the spell a bit? (hope you don't mind :P)**

**Feel free to leave a review or fan me or any of tht shtufflezzzzzzzzz...**

**As a hilarious fat lady once said...HEY YO ***** SUBSCRIBE! (anyone? ANYONE?)**

3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I'm going to kill him, I swear. I've been sitting in the library for over an hour waiting for the ferret so we can work on that stupid potions project. But does he show up? No! Does he expect me to do this entire thing by myself? By this time, I was pacing back and forth trying to calm myself down, though, it wasn't doing much good. With a grunt I threw my hand up in the air and began stomping towards the exit.

Weaving in and out of the bookshelves, my only thoughts were "What a jerk!" and "The nerve!" so, naturally, I wasn't too surprised when I walked face first into a shelf.

I slammed into it so hard that it knocked me over on impact, I heard books clatter to the floor. "Watch were your going!" the shelf yelled.

Wait...shelves don't talk...

I looked up from the floor to see non other than the ferret himself sprawled on the floor with books scattered around him. "Well look who actually showed up!" I exclaimed.

"A simple 'I'm sorry Draco' would suffice." he retorted.

I glared and stood up, "You're an hour late." I stated.

He began picking up the books, "No, actually I've been here longer than that."

I rolled my eyes, "Really? Because I think I would have remembered you showing up!"

I crossed my arms across my chest, "Well did you look around the library at all?" he asked.

I paused, the truth was I actually hadn't even thought about looking around for him. "See? Now as I said before, feel free to apologize to me." he said in a taunting voice.

He was standing by now, and staring at me expectantly. After a minute of just standing there I made a move to shove past him. "I don't think so, Warren!" he said.

I stopped in my tracks, my blood turning to ice, I turned slowly to face him. "What did you just call me?"

He looked at me like I'd just gone mental, "Warren."

"I believe it's Warrenam?" I suggested, he rolled his eyes.

"Don't play stupid, Warren, I know Latin." he said, smirking, "The daughter of a Warren, huh?" he stated, translating the meaning of my name perfectly into English.

"You speak Latin?" I asked, very shocked.

"Satis copiose." he answered, smirking.

"Quite fluently, huh?" I asked, he chuckled.

"What, didn't think the ferret was articulate?" he asked, feigning shock.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, we've got work to do Malfoy."

It turns out that Draco really was good in potions, and he barely had to look in his text book to see what ingredients to put in what. I'll admit, I was a little impressed. It takes years to learn that much about potions, especially with the books they had here. I at least have the Book of Shadows, which is much more useful, and yet it still takes a while.

"So I think we should base the project on potions to defend against dark creatures." he said, I nodded.

"My specialty." I smirked.

Draco looked at me questionably, "I wouldn't expect you to be an expert in ways to kill things." he remarked.

I shrugged, "You'd be surprised the kinds of potions I've had to make in the past."

"Like?" he questioned.

I shrugged again, "Vanquishing potions, for demons." I said casually, as if it was an everyday thing. Then again, for me it is.

Draco's eyes went as wide as saucers, "Demons?" he exclaimed, "They're suppose to be one of the most powerful creatures out there!" he said.

I shrugged again, "No biggy. You just have to know what to put in the potion."

"You're very confusing, Warren." he said softly, almost too quiet to hear.

"Well," I said, beginning to pack my things "if we're decided on the topic, I have things to do."

-0-0-0-

The sound of the lake next to me was relaxing. A gentle breeze swayed the water back and forth, sending off refreshing doses of cool air. Harry and Ron were at Quiddich practice once again, they were determined to continue beating Slytherin, and Hermione and Ginny were at lunch.

For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about my meeting with Draco yesterday. Why had I told him about the demons? Harry thinks that he's a Death Eater, and if that's true than that piece of information is very valuable to the person who I think is behind helping Voldemort regenerate so quickly. If he found out who I am, and were my loyalties lye, he'll waste no time in killing me. If he found out I'm good, he will no longer need me. All he'll need to do is kill me and take my powers for himself. If that happens, it could mean the end of good as we know it.

That's what brought me down to the lake today. I know that while everyone is at lunch, there is less of a chance of someone showing up down here, and I can't let anyone see me with the book. That could be just as bad as me letting slip yesterday with Draco...

"Warren?" said the very voice I beat myself up about.

I spun around, slamming the Book of Shadows closed and shoving it behind my back as I did. "What are you doing here?" I asked, panicked.

He gave me a curious look, "What is that?" he asked, gesturing to the book I was trying, in vain, to hide.

"Uh...just some light reading." I said, he only looked at me skeptically.

"That's a bit big for light reading, don't you think?" he asked, taking a step towards me.

I shrugged, "Gotta stay sharp somehow, right?" I laughed nervously.

Draco took another step forwards, I stood. "I should really be going!" I said.

I made a move to run past him, but he caught me by the arm just as I passed by. The book clattered to the ground as I gasped, my eyes flying shut.

I was suddenly inside the school, Moaning Myrtles bathroom to be exact. I could hear explosions off to my right, and I wasted no time to follow the sound.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" I heard Harry yell, followed by a mixture of a splash and a heavy thud.

I ran towards the sound, Harry spotted me and stopped. I pushed him aside, running towards the victim of the spell. There on the flooded ground was Draco Malfoy, wounds gashed across his entire torso and a pool of blood quickly gathering around him. A mixture of moaning and crying escaped his lips, his head turned and my eyes connected with his. There were red and puffy as if he'd been crying for a while, and they were filled with a sorrowful look. Time slowed as Snape ran into the room, his gaze switching from Draco to Harry, who had a few scrapes across his face. The vision faded with Snape leaning down towards Draco, the tip of his wand touching his chest.

When I came out of the vision Draco was still holding my arm, a look of alarm written across his features. Yet, for a moment I could have sworn I saw something else flash across his eyes. Something like...concern?

He was shaking me, obviously trying to get me to snap out of it. "PRIN!" he yelled.

"OW! You don't have to yell at me!" I snapped, jerking my arm away from him.

"What was that?" he demanded more than asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

I turned my back to him, "You're a psychic aren't you? I've seen a them do that before when they get visions!"

I turned, "How is it that you seem to conveniently just _know_ these things?" I snapped.

He looked taken aback, "I'll take that as a yes." he smirked.

Great. Now Draco Malfoy, the ferret, knows yet another piece of information that I don't want anyone to know. I rolled my eyes before glaring at him.

He just stood there for a moment, not even glaring back, before bending over to pick up the book I had dropped. "Draco! That's not the best idea-" I rushed.

If Harry was right and Draco really is a Death Eater, the book will protect itself against him. That's just what the book does, it protects itself against evil. But to my surprise, he had no trouble picking it up form the ground and handing it over to me.

"You were saying?" he smirked.

My brow creased in confusion, "I...well I just figured...um..."

"What, you don't even trust me to pick up a book? Ouch." he said, once again feigning hurt and shock.

"Whatever." I grumbled as I took the book from his hands.

I turned and was about to walk away when a thought occurred to me. I might not get another chance like this, to be completely alone with Draco and almost no chance of anyone seeing this...

I spun around "Draco!" I said, holding the book to my side with my left hand.

Draco turned, about to say some classic ferret remark, no doubt, but I beat him to it. I stuck my right hand out in a fist and unclenched it in a matter of seconds. Draco froze mid-speech, and so did everything around us. With a satisfied smile, I placed the book by my feet and stepped toward Draco. I waved my hand in front of his face, just to be safe, before pulling up the sleeve of his right arm. There against his pale skin was the black dark mark of Voldemort. Great. He's a Death Eater.

Anger boiled inside of me, and all I could think was "What an idiot! The cowardly, low life imbecile!" In fact, I was so concentrated on that, I didn't notice when the mark began to steam. No doubt in response to my emotions. If, in fact, who I think is assisting Voldemort, it'll mean that the dark marks are linked to him as well. And in turn, to me.

The freeze wore off and the first thing Draco did was yell. I stood my ground as he backed up against a pole connecting with the dock. "So is that why you know so much? You're a Death Eater." I stated.

He looked at me dumbfounded, "How did you move so fast?" he asked.

"None of your business, Malfoy." I said, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" he called, "Let me explain this!"

I sighed, unfortunately my powers allowed me to feel genuine intentions. Which didn't involve anything to hurt me. That, and the fact that the book let him touch it was enough to make me turn around. "I'm listening."

"It's my father." he said, I nodded, "He's a Death Eater, and he's been waiting all my life for the day I would be one as well. I've been kept in the loop for so long, I had no choice. It was either become a Death Eater, or he'll kill me." he spat.

"Your father?" I asked.

"Voldemort!" Draco yelled, "I didn't have a choice, you have to believe that."

"Unfortunately, I do." I said under my breath upon feeling his emotions. He was scared, though, he did a fantastic job of hiding it.

"You're scared." I stated, "You don't want to be one of them. That's not who you are."

He glared at me, "Who are you to decide that?"

"If you were evil, you would have killed me by now. You wouldn't have bothered telling me what you just did. Besides, if you were evil the book wouldn't have let you touch it."

He looked at me as if I'd just gone mad. I picked the book up off the ground and opened it to the title page, flipping it over to show it to him.

"Book of Shadows?" he asked skeptically before a look of shock came across his features.

"You're not the only one with secrets here. I'll keep yours if you keep mine."

"Why are you being so kind? All I've ever been is a git." he said.

I sighed, "Because I've gone through exactly what you're going through."

He laughed, "I doubt it."

I shook my head, "Really, I have. Including the whole evil part."

He looked at me skeptically before saying, "Is that why you've had to deal with demons?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, and no. It's complicated.

"More secrets." he translated.

Once again, I nodded.

When I woke up this morning, I never would have imagined myself being kind to Draco Malfoy. But now, I think you could call this the beginning of a friendship.

* * *

**BAM! OH YA! So whats new? Tell me in a comment! Hey so the only reason I got the inspiration to continue this was because ONE- I'm still stumped on Return to Your Roots and TWO- because a WONDERFUL reader added this to their favorites list! U ROCK! **

**So it's been really hot lately...thats definitly the thing I hate most about summer: the HEAT. But at least that now it's summer I have a LOT more free time to write! WOO! Well...and go to Lake Compounce but WHATEVS! **

**So one more quick announcement. My school closed down permenently this year :( This years 8th grade class was the very last to graduate from the school. The teachers were crying, and so were a lot of the other 8th graders. I feel blessed to have gotten to have all of my three years at that school, and to have left on such a happy note. The graduation was amazing, and I'm glad that it will forever be my last memory of it. It was hard saying goodbye to all of my friends who will be going to the other local high school, moving, or choosing trade schools. But as one door closes, another opens. Goodbye MBMS, thanks for all the memories.**

5


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oh please, Warrenam, you know you want me!" Draco taunted as I took my seat in Divination.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Quite full of ourselves, aren't we?" Ron and Harry glared from there seats next to me, "Besides," I sighed in mock annoyance "We all know that you're the one who wants me. Shame these precious years of your life will be wasted chasing after someone you'll never be good enough to have."

Draco glared, "In your dreams, Warrenam!"

"More like my nightmares." I retorted, causing Ron and Harry to give a defiant glare towards Draco before turning away.

The onlookers of the spat turned back to their own groups as well. Seeing as no one was watching, Draco sent a quick wink in my direction. I winked back before turning towards the tea cups in front of me.

This is how it is with me and Draco, now. Ever since our little...exchange, we've begun talking civilly towards one another. It's gotten to the point where we can actually tolerate each other's presence. That doesn't mean we don't keep up appearances, though. If the school found out that I, Prin Warrenam, one of Harry Potter's best friends, was becoming friendly with his enemy, Draco Malfoy, it would mean danger for the both of us. Besides, it's actually fun.

That's one thing I miss from my past. I was raised to be tough, cold, and merciless. Even in my early years I was shown that no demon in the Underworld had any right to challenge me. Whenever someone tried to patronize me or one up me, it always resulted in either a vanquish, or if my father needed them, it would mean complete embarrassment. I guess learning this at a very young age has made me pretty good at it since no one ever dared think of me as the child I truly was. No, my mouth added years. Many years.

"Look into your cups! See into the future!" Professor Trelawney snapped me out of my thoughts.

I picked up the tea cup in front of me and began trying to read the leaves. I had began learning this about three months ago when I found an entry on it in the Book of Shadows. I had never quite gotten the hang of it, still, it was a head start to what most of the class could do.

Ron picked up his quill and began writing down the images he saw in the cup, Harry soon following. I studied mine a moment longer before doing the same. I alternated between studying the tea leaves and writing for about ten minutes before I had gotten my list done.

The Infant- Innocence/New/Fragile, delicate

The Hourglass- Time/past, future, present

Brimstone- Destruction/Hell

The Book- Knowledge

Professor Trelawney walked over and read my list, "Are you sure about these readings, Miss. Warrenam?" she asked, I nodded. She squinted her eyes as she peered into the cup, sighing and saying pitifully "Well whatever is in your future is unfortunately not good."

"Tell me something I don't know." I murmured under my breath, too quiet for anyone to hear.

Trelawney moved on to the other tables, reading a vague description of their future as she went. I'll admit I wasn't really paying attention, that is, until I heard something I haven't heard in a while.

Trelawney was standing with Draco's cup in her hands, her eyes had gone wide and her voice held a raspy tone. It clearly was no longer her voice, but another. The seer's. The seer had been vanquished, courtesy of yours truly, when I left the Underworld. But although the seer is dead, the ancient magic within her will live on for eternity, perpetually giving magical aid to both good and evil.

"Beware..." Trelawney rasped, "Beware!" she had everyone's attention now.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, a mixture of worry and confusion.

My hand clamped over my mouth, "Oh my God!" I gasped behind my palm.

"The bringer of evil shall return, an alliance giving reign. The Charmed One will fall, innocents shall be lost. A choice must she make, to guide her through light or dark. Her blood will be shed, and curses will fly. She must soon decide where her loyalties lye." with a gasp, Trelawney was back as if nothing and happened. And by the looks of it, she didn't realize anything had.

My gaze shifted to Draco, who was staring at me wide eyed in search for his unspoken question. I nodded my head slowly and his hands balled into fists in response. "What's Malfoy's problem?" Ron asked, but I never tore my gaze from Draco.

He banged his fist on the table so hard the crystal ball which rested in the center of the table toppled onto the floor, rolling across the room and out the door of the tower. The whole room fell silent as Draco stormed out of the room, leaving only the sound of the ball slowly thumping down the steps of the Divination tower.

"Was it something I said?" Trelawney asked, completely oblivious.

Harry looked at me calculatingly, "I'll bet you that had something to do with Voldemort." he said.

"I wouldn't count on it." I said.

I could tell Harry was about to ask me what I meant by that when Trelawney came over, "Oh, Prin dear do you mind going to fetch my crystal ball? I can't do next classes lesson without it. You may be excused from the rest of class, not that there's much of it left anyways."

I nodded my head and began collecting my books. "Don't worry, we'll bring it for you." Ron said.

"Thanks." I said simply before walking to the door.

The stairwell was completely deserted and silent, not at all like it usually is. At the bottom, I was surprised to see that the crystal ball was nowhere in sight. I walked down the hall, peering down the halls it connected to but I still couldn't find it anywhere. I walked until I was forced to stop by the icy cold hand that clamped, suddenly, over my mouth. Another hand shot out at the same time, pulling me backwards. A door slammed shut behind me as I was pulled inside of a small room.

"Lumos." a voice whispered, releasing the hand over my mouth long enough to yell out.

"GET OFF ME OR I SWEAR I'LL BLOW YOU TO PIECES!" I screamed.

The hand clamped over my mouth once again as light filled the room. I relaxed instantly as I noticed the familiar blonde head in front of me. "Sorry, instinct." I smiled sheepishly as he removed his hand.

He rolled his eyes and a thought came to me. I pulled him down towards me and pressed my hand against his forehead, "Draco, you're freezing!"

He laughed half heartedly, "I'm fine, Mum." he remarked.

I gave him a disapproving glare, "I'm serious Draco! Are you feeling alright?"

He had turned away from me, so I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned, facing me with tired eyes, "Please tell me I'm wrong." he whispered.

I sighed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I can't tell you that." I replied, "The prophecy was meant for me, there's no one else who could possibly be considered a Charmed One."

He slammed his fist against the wall, "Damn it, Prin!" he yelled, I shrunk back.

He noticed and took a deep breath, "Sorry." he sighed, I nodded.

After a moments hesitation he said, "You know they're going to tell Dumbledore."

I nodded in agreement, "But they won't know what it means, right."

He shrugged, "Dunno." he said, "But either way, I don't like the sound of it."

I agreed, the words _her blood will be shed_ refused to leave my thoughts. "Draco..." I began, just realizing how pale he really looked, "Are you sure you're alright."

"I'm fine!" he snapped, though, I could sense a grimace in his features.

"Draco! I really think you should go to the hospital wing!"

He shook his head, "It's nothing I can't handle."

He made a move for the door, but I grabbed his arm, "What's going on?" I demanded.

He looked at me and sighed, I let go of his arm as he slowly slid down to the floor. "It's the mark." he said.

I kneeled down beside him just as a lone tear slipped from his eye, he didn't bother to wipe it away. "He's gotten help." he began, "That's how he's come back so quickly. I don't know what it is, but it's a powerful magic. It's so powerful that it's been effecting the...less useful Death Eaters...feeding off their magic."

I was shocked, "He's killing you!" I yelled.

Draco looked slightly startled, "No, the power's doing this."

I nodded my head, "Exactly! I can't believe this...I mean I had my suspicions but it's a whole different thing to know for sure."

"What?"

It was then that I realized my mistake, Draco still didn't know about my father, and who he is. I shook my head, "Come on, we should go before someone finds us." I said.

"Wait," he said, "you might want to grab this." he tapped his foot against the floor, next to it was the crystal ball.

I laughed and picked it up off the ground. Opening the door, I began walking out of the closet, Draco followed me. "Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight." he whispered in my ear before walking down towards potions.

-0-0-0-

I yawned, acting as if I was bored of the topic, "Harry, do you really think you should take anything that old bat says seriously?" I said, hoping to steer him away from any thoughts of Divination.

He and Ron had filled in Hermione before I had gotten to potions, and she was already dissecting every word in search of a meaning. "It's probably just nothing!" I exclaimed.

"That wasn't nothing!" Harry insisted, "That was some kind of prophecy!"

I threw up my hands in frustration, "Oh please, what's next? Tell me Harry, do you find everything here suspicious?"

He rolled his eyes, "Just this prophecy and Malfoy."

I stopped walking and glared at Harry, "Why do you think Draco's a Death Eater anyways?" I questioned.

He and Hermione both huffed at the same time, "Because his father's one," Harry said, "That and we saw him in Knockturn Alley."

"Dare I mention your second year in Hogwarts, Harry?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes but that was an accident! Draco was definitely not there by accident! He's a Death Eater, Prin! He's evil!" he exclaimed.

"Shh!" Hermione shushed him, "He's right there! Do you want him to hear you?"

We stopped walking and looked towards the spot Hermione was looking at. Sure enough, Draco was leaned against the wall within hearing distance. His goons Crabbe and Goyle stood laughing at the first years as Pansy Parkinson clutched his arm. A spark of anger ignited within me as my glare landed sourly on Pansy. I didn't even notice how Draco was now staring at me, causing Pansy to shift her gaze. She looked up at me and I heard her snarl. "What are you looking at Warrenam?" she demanded.

"Nothing very interesting, Parkinson." I replied, Ron snorted behind me.

Pansy glared, "Oh please, get over yourself! Besides," she paused, smiling devilishly, "you won't be so cocky once I find out what your secret is."

I hesitated before saying, "What makes you think I have a secret?"

Pansy smirked, "I saw how you reacted in Divination when Trelawney went bonkers. Besides, the way you sneak around the castle as if your about to get caught for something..." she trailed off suggestively, "It gives you away rather easily."

"What are you talking about Pansy?" I asked, suspicious that this was just a bluff.

"What's in that book of yours?" she asked.

I froze. How could she know about the book? It was impossible, I had only taken it out once...my eyes widened as the blood drained from my face. My eyes flew to Draco, searching for an answer. There was no way she could have seen the book, I would have been aware of her presence. Draco's eyes flew open from their previous lazy position as he realized what I was thinking.

He took a step away from the wall, jerking himself away from Pansy, "I swear-"

I cut him off, shaking my head as tears stung my eyes, "That was low, even for you." I whispered, barely audible, before turning to lead my friends out of the hall.

5


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I paced back and forth in front of the Gryffindor common room fireplace. It was a Saturday, finally, and I was contemplating a spot where I could safely work on a few potions without anyone walking in on me. The last thing I needed was another Pansy Parkinson to get on my case. My stomach burned at the thought of her. The little pug faced twit! My hands clenched and I felt them growing warmer, a crackle of electricity filled the air. I hadn't realized I was grumbling to myself until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I stopped pacing to look up at Harry. He placed his other hand on my corresponding shoulder, preventing me from pacing again. His green eyes looked down at me full of concern. "Prin, what's wrong?" he asked.

_What's wrong? What do you think is wrong you prat-_

I shook my head, jolting the thoughts from my mind and immediately feeling guilty. Harry did nothing wrong, he was simply concerned for me. It was a feeling I wasn't anywhere used to. "Sorry Harry," I said, "I've just got some things on my mind."

"Things like?" Harry asked suggestively, leading me to the couch.

I curled up in the cushions, Harry sitting across from me. I shook my head again, "It's complicated."

"Does it have anything to do with Malfoy?" he asked, hinting towards the other day.

I shrugged, "It's nothing..." I said, Harry looked at me disbelievingly.

"Well...what can I do to take your mind off whatever your not telling me?" Harry asked with a knowing smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Actually, you wouldn't happen to know a place where I could be completely alone, would you?"

Harry starred at me questionably for a moment before grabbing my hand and leading me towards the portrait of the fat lady.

"Harry what are you doing?" I asked, a hint of laughter weaved its way into my voice.

He had lead me all the way down from Gryffindor tower only to stop walking and start pacing in front of an empty wall. He smiled as he looked over to me, "You'll see." he said as he continued pacing.

He stopped just as a door began materializing from the wall. Harry held it open, "After you." he said, gesturing for me to step inside.

When I walked in I saw a large room with couches and tables resting by a fireplace. Bookshelves were built into the wall, filled with every kind of book imaginable. I heard the click of the door closing as I fingered through the books. There was everything from Shakespeare to text books. My attention turned to the fire which was emanating just the right amount of heat. I felt the couches, they felt like they were made from the best possible material. I spun around to see Harry standing off to the side, a smile on his face.

"What is this place?" I asked him.

"The Room of Requirement," he answered, "just concentrate on what you need, and the room will give it to you."

I smiled, this was too cool! I shut my eyes, concentrating on how I needed potions to get done. When I reopened my eyes, there was a large table in the center of the room. On top of it was cauldrons of every size, potion ingredients and vials were set out accordingly. Next to the table was a podium, perfect for holding the Book of Shadows.

"That..." I said, "Is so awesome!"

Harry laughed, "So I take it you find this useful then?" he asked.

I nodded furiously. No more Pansy's finding out any clues to my secrets! I have the feeling this room is going to be very occupied this year.

-0-0-0-Draco's POV-0-0-0-

I held my usual scowl on my face during the train ride to Hogwarts. Blaize sat across from me as Pansy clutched to my arm. I couldn't wait for the day that I could find another pureblood witch and finally kick Pansy out of my life.

I knew what I was in for this year, but I had no idea the toll it would begin to take on me. Everything was the same as it's always been in Hogwarts. At least, to everyone else in the Great Hall. The sorting hat sang his song and first years were sorted into their houses. I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to the sorting, who cares about the first years anyways? That was until I heard a peculiar name being called by McGonagall. "Principium Filia Warrenam?" she called.

I tilted my head in confusion, the daughter of a Warren? Why would someone's parent's name their kid that? I looked up to see a girl who was definitely not a first year. She looked to be about my age, a sixth year, and she had long, dark waves cascading down to her waist line. I looked closer, her skin was pale, contrasting with her hair very nicely. Paler than mine, and that is quite an accomplishment. She had a small button nose and a small face. Her waist was small, and she overall looked tiny. Yet I could tell that she must be pretty tall. Her eyes were large and almond shaped, revealing eyes so dark they looked black. I could tell she wasn't wearing any make up, and yet she was better looking than any of the other girls in Slytherin.

My stomach dropped when she was sorted into Gryffindor, I had been hoping she would be in my house. I hadn't noticed Blaize was following my gaze until he spoke up. "Damn." he said, "Too bad she's a Gryffindor. She's definitely got it going for her." I found myself glaring at Blaize, silently telling him to shut it.

I have to admit I was a little glad when I was paired with Principium. I was intrigued by this fragile looking girl. I found myself thinking about her mysteries as I worked in the Room of Requirement. What was it about her that did this? She looked so tiny and breakable, yet her features could make her seem deathly. Their was a mixed air about her. It was as if part of her invited you in, while the other part killed you slowly. And her name...what was with it? The daughter of a Warren...I found myself breaking it down more and more. So many translations weaved through my mind...The beginning of the Warren, the daughter, the first daughter, the source daughter of Warren...I felt compelled to this mystery.

I had never met anyone who was purposely named in Latin to disguise another meaning. Well, no one besides myself. Maybe that was it, I felt intrigued because we shared that uncommon similarity. My name, Draco, was Latin for The Dragon. My mother had named me that purposely, knowing the meaning behind the name. Maybe Principium had been the same way. After all, what did her first name mean again?...The source. What could that mean? Maybe I could slip my question in while we study some time.

I was amazed by how just sharing a secret could bring us to a friendship. I found my gaze connecting with those beautiful dark eyes whenever possible as I sat in Divination, completely ignoring the teacup in front of me. Principium was staring intently into her cup, her lips slightly twisted to the side in concentration. She paused to write down a few lines on her parchment, a scowl coming to her face. Whatever she saw in her cup must not be making her very happy.

I hadn't even realized Trelawney reaching for my cup until her fingers collided with the cool material, her voice turning raspy and eyes opening wide as she spoke her prophecy. Upon hearing her words my head snapped to Prin, analyzing her reaction. She looked back at me, fear in her eyes, and nodded her head solemnly. I felt my fist collide with the table before my actions registered in my mind. I hit the table so hard that the crystal ball flew from its place, rolled to the tower door, and began thumping down the steps as I ran down them. I ran a hand through my hair, causing it to fall messily into my eyes. I picked up the crystal ball, knowing Trelawney wouldn't send anyone other than Prin to fetch it, and raced into a cupboard filled with old text books and supplies.

I couldn't stop the tears of frustration from flowing when I told her about what the mysterious power was doing to me. The look of hurt that flashed across her face was too much to bear. I was scared out of my mind by this prophecy. Prin was the Charmed One, she knew that for sure, which meant she was in danger. I knew there was no way she'd go to Dumbledore for help, even though I was silently begging her to. This girl was the only light in my world. The Dark Lord had given me an impossible task, and if I failed her would kill everyone I ever cared about. On top of that the mysterious power was slowly killing me, making my mission even more impossible. And now Prin, the one good thing I have now, is being threatened by some dark forces more powerful than Voldemort himself.

Her hand on my arm comforted me, and it gave me feelings that I couldn't quite place. Her fingers brushed against my left arm, where the Dark Mark would forever be imprinted on my skin. It burned, yet it felt good knowing that it was her skin against mine. I couldn't help but feel connected to this girl. As if we were caught up in some ancient pact made by fate itself. I couldn't help myself when I whispered for her to meet me in the astronomy tower. I hoped I would be able to reveal some of her mysteries, and bring at least a part of my burning curiosity to an end.

I noticed just how close Prin was getting to the "Golden Trio" as she passed by me with them in the Halls. "Prin, he's a Death Eater!" Potter exclaimed, just loud enough that I was able to hear him.

"Shh! He's right over there, do you want him to hear you?" Granger hissed back at him.

Prin caught my eyes, but they quickly switched focus as she noticed Pansy on my arm. Great, another reason to strangle the pug face. I heard Pansy start taunting Prin. I was about to tell her to shove off when her words made me stop, frozen.

"So what's in that book of yours, Warrenam?" she demanded.

Prin looked at her confused for a moment before realization dawned on her. She looked to me with pure betrayal in her eyes, now brimming with tears. My eyes widened as I realized what she was thinking, "I swear I didn't..."

She cut me off by her broken whisper, "That was low, even for you."

Her words cut me like a knife. She thought I betrayed her. She thought I told Pansy about the Book of Shadows. She'll probably think I'm going to tell everyone that she's the Charmed One too.

She pulled her friends in the other direction, leaving me with my so called friends. I fixed my gaze on Pansy, sending her my best death glare before turning and almost running to the Room of Requirement.

The rest of the day went by fast, and before I knew it Saturday had come. I had spent almost the entire morning in the ROR, and was now on my way back to continue working. I had gone to the library to pick up some books with spells I thought might be useful. Might as well try the more powerful ones before I no longer have the strength to perform them. I had used magic to shrink all the books down so they could fit in my pockets; a very useful trick I had learnt while crash studying a few years previous.

Reaching the entrance to the ROR, I paced three times while reciting in my head 'I need a place to hide.' The door opened, and I walked through like normal, expecting to be met with the usual clutter. Instead, I was frozen stiff by the sight in front of me. The room was darker than how I have it for working, and there was no clutter. A table was laid out in the middle of the room, cauldrons, wiccan potion ingredients and utensils neatly coated the surface. One couch sat in front of a fire, emitting the prefect amount of heat, with small tables neatly clustered in the corner by a built in wall bookcase.

But it was what the two figures standing just a yard or two in front of me that was what petrified me to the spot. Prin had practically jumped into Potter's arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she squealed in delight. "It's perfect!" she giggled, the sound was like bells and sharp knives at the same time, "Thank you Harry!"

Potter had his arms around her waist, pulling her a little too close for my liking. Then again, who was I to act as if I owned her? She still thought I'd betrayed her. I wouldn't be surprised if she had already told Potter, Weasel and Granger about me being a Death Eater.

At that moment the two noticed my presence. I could feel my eyes were still as wide as saucers, and my throat had gone dry. How did this one girl that I barely know do this to me? It's like her every move affected me, and I didn't understand any of it. I realized the two were staring at me expectantly, I fought to find my voice.

"S-sorry..." I stuttered, "I didn't realize the room was being used..." and with that I practically ran out of the room, my thoughts screaming for me to turn back around. To convince her it wasn't me. To get her away from Potter.

I didn't know why I was being so protective of a girl I've barely just begun becoming friends with. But I knew that I couldn't let her slip away. Running back to my dorm, I grabbed a quill and began writing on a piece of parchment. Blaize looked at me quizzically as my owl perched on my windowsill, flying away with my letter tied to his leg.

"What's with the dramatic writing of the letter?" Blaize asked suggestively, "Trouble in paradise?"

I snorted, "Since when has my life ever been a paradise?" I asked him.

Other than Prin, Blaize was the only one that knew about the Dark Mark. He was my best friend, and his parents were also in league with the Dark Lord, though unlike me neither of them actually supported him. Blaize had been spared from being branded, lucky prat, but he still knew about me.

He looked at me with knowing eyes, "I see the way you look at her Draco. What is it about her?" he asked.

I felt like arguing, but I didn't have the energy to. I just shook my head, "I have no idea." I replied.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, praying that Prin would be there when I went to meet her tonight.

* * *

**So whaddya thiiiinnnkkkkkk? Like it? Love it? couldn't care less? **

**This goes out to Gabriel, whose an awsome friend for reading my stuff and basking in the excitement with me! So in her honour, all of you who read this...think about the premonition scene from chapter 3. I think we all pretty much know what it is...so lets all think of what the scene is as we relic in the knowledge that Gabriel does not have. Mentally laugh at her ignorance, and her frustration as I refuse to tell her what it is. Yes, that's it...breath in the knowledge...invite the knowledge into you minds...your bodies...YOUR SOOOOUUULLLLLL!**

**I love you Gabriel ;)**

6


	6. Chapter 6

**Parononymous-**** I'm so glad you like the story! Thank you or your compliments on my writing, it means a lot to me! I'm glad to hear you like Death is Only the Beginning as well! GO TEAM DRACO! lolz, and since you are the first to review on this story, this chapter goes out to you!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I sat on my bed, the sound of Hermione's heavy breathing came from the bed across the room. I had read the letter over probably ten times, wondering whether or not I should go.

_Prin,_

_I have to talk to you. I swear I didn't tell Pansy anything, I don't know how she found out about the book. I can assure you, though, that she doesn't have a clue what it really is. Please believe me. Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight. I'll understand if you don't come, but if you do I'll be waiting._

_Draco_

After the eleventh time reading the letter, I gave in. The wooden floorboards creaked lightly under my weight, causing me to cringe with every step. I heard the soft sounds of Hermione stirring as I pulled open the door to our dorm. I paused, holding my breath, until I heard her heavy breathing pick up again.

I only had to duck into empty classrooms twice as I snuck about the halls. It was mostly ghosts on patrol tonight, which are less motivated to catch wondering students that the teachers are. So I was able to easily sneak up to the astronomy tower without being even remotely caught.

Draco was leaning against the railings of the tower, his back to me as he looked out at the stars. "I never pictured you as the star gazing type." I said to announce my presence.

Draco turned, slightly smiling as he saw me. "I thought you wouldn't come." he said.

I shook my head, "Well I couldn't pass up a perfectly good opportunity to climb up to the highest tower in Hogwarts all while trying to avoid getting caught, now could I?" I replied sarcastically, lightening the mood.

He laughed lightly, "Does that mean you believe me then?" he asked.

I pretended to think for a moment, "Well I don't know about that Mr. Malfoy..." I trailed off, pacing around the room dramatically. "Why would I meet you here if I believed you? I could've come here just to...oh I don't know...do...this?" I said suggestively, throwing my hand out at Draco in a freezing motion.

Draco stopped moving immediately, even the hair on his head no longer moved from the slight breeze. I smiled evilly, who said forgiving someone meant you couldn't have a little fun first? I walked behind him, suddenly getting a good idea. I pulled his wand out from his back pocket, my plan set in my mind, and tossed it onto the floor in front of him. I looked around the room for a place to hide. I began walking towards a pile of crates before my eyes set their target. Above me was a small ledge in the ceiling. I jumped into the air, my hands held above my head, and used my powers to levitate myself safely upwards. I landed in a sitting position, one leg bent and resting close to my waist, the other hanging lazily off the edge. I knew that in my dark clothing this would make me look even more intimidating, but that was the point. I didn't only want to have some fun, I wanted to warn Draco never to truly cross me. After all, I barely knew him, and I wouldn't want to put anything to chance.

He unfroze as soon as I was settled, "Prin?" he asked, shocked.

He whipped his head around, looking in all directions, "Prin!" he yelled as loud as he dared.

I stifled a laugh at his reaction. As if on cue he finally noticed his wand on the floor, he shook his head and with a laugh he called out, "Is this really the best you can do Prin?"

He bent down confidently to pick up the wand, but once his fingers were about to connect with the wood I flicked my wrist. At the motion, the wand quickly rolled across the floor. "What the?" Draco grumbled, heading to retrieve his wand.

Once again, I flicked my wrist when he was close to getting it, sending the wand about three feet away from him. He shook his head before slowly tip toeing over to it. He bent down slowly, his fingers brushed against the wood. I let him have a short victory before telekinetically ripping it from his hand. He let out a groan of frustration, pouncing on the wand. Time after time I continued to throw it about the room. He stopped struggling, crossing his arms. Slowly, I rolled the wand back towards him. He ignored it even as it lay practically right at his feet. I made it hover slightly in the air so it was right side up, making it do a sort of dance an inch off the ground. I cautiously levitated it up to Draco's face. The poor boy didn't flinch as it danced around his head, taunting him. He stayed as still as a statue until suddenly shooting his hand out. He let out another loud groan of frustration and annoyance as I made the wand bolt away from him.

"Prin! Give me my wand back!" Draco bellowed.

As if afraid of his words, the wand clattered to the floor. Draco huffed in victory, his chest puffing out slightly as he strode over to his wand. As he went to grab it I lifted it up into the air, flying straight into my grasp. Draco lifted his head, a look of shock came across his features as he saw me sitting on the ceiling. "What's the matter, Draco?" I asked sweetly, "Can't control your own wand?"

He huffed indignantly, rolling his eyes. "Can I have my wand back now?" he asked, clearly irritated.

I raised an eyebrow expectantly, Draco rolled his eyes again. "Can I have my wand back now, _please_?" he asked, sounding disgusted by the word.

I smiled sweetly, "Now that wasn't so hard, now, was it?"

Draco looked at me expectantly, I shrugged my shoulders. "Suit yourself." I said, slowly lowering it down into his hand.

He stuck it into his pocket, before looking back up at me curiously, "How did you get up there anyway?" he asked.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "How else? I levitated." I answered, giving him a look as if saying it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And how are you going to get down?" he asked, "By levitation?"

I thought about it for a moment before a devilish smile came across my face. My form shimmered out of focus for a moment before I had disappeared completely, only to reappear behind Draco a second later. I walked past him, my high heeled leather boots thumped against the stone floor. I turned around and smirked at Draco's confused look, "Are you coming?" I asked before quickly turning and walking away.

Draco caught up with me as I descended the tower stairs, "And where are we going, exactly?" he asked.

"Well I'm going to need your help if I want to be ready to fight this power of yours." I replied.

We stopped in front of the ROR, I paced three times while reciting 'I need a spot to train' in my head. The door opened, and I lead Draco inside. A potions table was set out again with the Book of Shadows on the podium from earlier. Targets were set up on the far end of the room, and it was now well lit. A bookshelf was built into the wall once again, filled with information on magical creatures both good and evil. Practice dummies were held up by poles in the center of the room, perfect for practicing combat. And by the way that these dummies looked, I could tell they did more than just stand there. A cabinet was pressed against the wall, an upon inspection I could see that it held just about every wiccan tool I could possibly need.

I smiled, "This," I said to Draco "is everything a you could possibly need to learn how to fight against evil in my world."

We started by me teaching Draco about vanquishing potions, and what each ingredient did. Wiccan ingredients are much different from wizard ones, so I had to teach him the properties of each one, along with which ones to mix, and which not to. Thankfully, though, with his previous knowledge in potion making he caught on pretty quick. I started him off with a potion to vanquish the common warlock, giving him the book and telling him to try it for himself. The potion exploded as he tossed in the last ingredient. "And that is how you know it's done." I explained, pouring the green liquid into a vial.

"But how do I know if I did it right?" he asked.

I turned towards one of the dummies, it slowly moved until it became a warlock. It jumped off its pole and advanced on us, summoning an atheme into its hands. It took one step forward before I three the vial onto the ground in front of the warlock. He screamed as he was engulfed by flames before disappearing completely, the dummy returning in a flash of light.

"That's how you know it worked." I said without any emotion. Years of seeing demons being vanquished caused me to longer be fazed by it long ago.

"Well that's comforting." he said sarcastically, "I would sure hate to get a potion wrong."

I laughed, "Well then lucky for you, it's hard to mess them up as long as you follow the instructions."

I gradually had him work up for the next few hours before we decided to call it a night. He walked me back to Gryffindor tower, agreeing to meet up again the next day.

"Well, goodnight." he said, as if he was unsure of what to do.

I smiled before pulling him in for a hug. He stiffened slightly before relaxing a moment later. "Thank you." I whispered. He held on a second longer before we pulled apart. "You've been a really good friend to me, Draco." I said before slipping back into the common room, looking back to smile as the portrait swung closed.

* * *

**So here I am typing this authors note, my netbook on my lap. And my cat jumps up on the bed wanting attention. I pet him and get him to lye down. Well since the computers getting "his" attention he decides to do something about it. So what does he do? He lies down on the small space on my lap between the computer and my stomach. So now he's pressing his face into my arm as I try to reach around him to type this thing out. I guess I could probably just kick him off, but I don't have the heart to do it. I guess that's why I end up waking up in the mornings to him pawing my face because he's tired of waiting for me to get up. I just don't have the heart to kick him off the bed. I'm so pathetic ;P**

**Well now that Blacky's realized he's not gonna get anymore affection, he's moved. (FINALLY) But on a more serious note, I'd like to ask for a moment of your time. My friend's grandfather died earlier this morning, so I wanted to take up a little room in my author's note to say R.I.P. and that his family will miss him very much, but his memory will continue to live on in their hearts. Thank you.**

4


	7. Special Announcement, plz read!

**Special Announcement!**

**Special announcement to all of my fans! First of all, I want to thank all of you for supporting me. It's means SO MUCH! **

**Anyways, I want to be able to keep in touch with anyone who wants to. Sooooooooo...**

**To anyone on Skype who wants updates on my fanfiction's as well as sneak peaks and other insiders...or if you just want to talk (I love talking to you guys!) my Skype ID is: karicaricarlgrace (Make sure that it's not capitalized) **

**As for anyone on Oovoo, my ID is the same as the Skype. But for some reason it doesn't want to cooperate when people search for me. So try it, but if it doesn't work don't hesitate to send me a PM and I'll add you instead. I don't know what the problem is with that thing. **

**So, that's all. A storms comin, so I got to go before I loose power. I hope to hear from you soon!**


End file.
